Kicking Life into Overdrive
by StarGazer95
Summary: The Corona Aurora has now been found, and the Operation Overdrive rangers must go out and find the jewels before they fall into the wrong hands. Casey Caruso never thought she would ever be a part of the mission to find the jewels with the rangers, even though she does nothing but be the techie. What happens when the girl in green joins the rangers?
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Overdrive: Kicking Life into Overdrive**

 **So this is my first Operation Overdrive fanfic! Don't worry, I'm going to keep on with my Mystic Force fanfic, I've just had this idea for a while and wanted to get it out and see if people will actually read it and review. I should have DATL up tonight or tomorrow,don't know yet.**

 **I don't own anything but Casey Caruso!**

 **Other than that! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Kick into Overdrive: Part 1

Darkness surrounded the room, save for the small screens of light that illuminated around the group. In the middle, was a girl of nearly twenty, blondish brown hair in a tight bun on her head, and blue eyes scanning the screens as her well-manicured nails tapped away at the keyboard in front of her.

"How much longer Miss Caruso, we haven't got all day. We have to get the security back up!" A man asked the young girl as he paced behind her. Casey Caruso couldn't help but chuckle.

"You just had a maximum security breach that left your museum's security with a serious virus that you couldn't contain at the first sign, and you're trying to rush me?" She asked, turning to look at the man, blue eyes scanning him. The man bit his lip in frustration, before plopping down into the swivel chair near her. Casey laughed, before turning back to the screen. "You guys are just going to have to open later unless you want somebody getting in and stealing your priceless artifacts." She joked.

Another few minutes of tapping and beeping went on, before she turned to the intern beside her. "Try it again, Riley." She told the younger girl, who looked afraid, and then clicking into the security. It made a loud noise, and a red message popped up. The girls both groaned, before Casey turned back around.

"Alright, let's try one more trick." Casey added, hitting a few more buttons all together. After a moment, she looked to the intern, Riley, who hit a button. A green flash came up with "Access Granted," which allowed the security back in. There was a few claps and cheers around her and Casey couldn't help but smile. She then stood up and grabbed her purse from the other chair.

"We couldn't thank you enough." The man spoke to her again as they walked her to the door. Casey turned around to face him.

"Don't thank me. You should be thanking Riley, she's the one who helped out. Don't give her so much grief." Casey told them, before smiling and turning back around to exit the museum.

She walked out back to the hunter green '99 ford mustang, throwing her purse into the passenger side. Something gold knocked into her floorboard, startling her. She raised an eyebrow, bringing the box up to her. It looked rather familiar. As she opened it, a hologram popped out, in the figure of Andrew Hartford.

"Mr. Hartford?" Casey asked, confused as she looked at the hologram.

"Hello, Casey. I know it would have been easier just to ask you in person since you spend most of your time at home, but I need you and your hacking skills for a very important mission. . ."

* * *

"Anyone know why we're here?" A short, black haired girl asked, pacing the living room of the Hartford Mansion.

"Nope, got an invitation, so I showed up." Another girl, a little bit older, said, standing next to the window. Her name, as everyone had known, was Ronny Robinson, a professional stock car racer.

"This guy must be some wacky zillionaire. He made me break into his own vault!" An African American man said. Casey knew who he was, she had actually helped him a few times on his missions. He was a recovery agent and very good at his job, but he had a bit of an ego that Casey didn't like.

"He actually is. He does a lot of traveling and studies, and it pays real well, I guess." Casey told the four that were in the room with her.

"And how would you know that?" Will asked, and she couldn't help but blush.

"I kinda spend most of my time here." She squeaked out. Though she was a brilliant hacker, Casey was kind of shy. She was very independent and have never really had many friends, but she tried her best to be something that she had never thought she would ever be. The four looked at her for a moment, confused as to what she was talking about.

The two oak doors opened, making Casey turn around, and smile. Mack Hartford stood there, book in hand, and stopped when he saw the five there. Casey stood up and moved as soon as Mack saw her, wrapping her arms around his neck as his met around her waist.

"Hey! I didn't know you were back! How was Washington, D.C.?" Mack asked softly, holding her before letting her go with a small kiss to the cheek. Casey smiled and blushed.

"No one knows how to work their own security systems there, why do they have them if they can't work them?" She told him, which made Mack laugh. He then turned to the four, Rose and Ronny smiling as they realized why Casey spent so much time here.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" He said to the others, confused.

"Join the party. We got a message from that Hartford guy, just like you." Ronny spoke up. Mack raised an eyebrow, confused. "Message? What message?"

Andrew Hartford and Spencer then entered the room from the other side. "Dad? What's going on?" Mack suddenly stated, shocking the four. Andrew looked up at Mack, before moving and separating the couple and forcing Mack out of the room. "Mr. Hartford?" She asked, before he had turned back to the five in the room.

"So that's why you spend your time here, you're dating him?" Ronny asked and Casey turned to look at her, before blushing and nodding.

"Welcome, I'm Andrew Hartford. And I need your help."

* * *

"No wait. . . I know this story. Moltor and Flurious!" Rose suddenly exclaimed as Andrew started to explain what was going on with the world right now. That evil had shown up because of a crown called the Corona Aurora. "They tried to steal the Corona Aurora. But the crown cursed them, changed their appearance, and sent them to distant planets, to live in their own element." Rose finished off.

The four remaining looked at her. "What? I took a year in ancient universal legends at Harvard. Besides, it's only a myth." Rose defended, and Casey smiled.

"But wait there's more. In order to stop anyone from using the crown's power, a guardian took the five jewels and scattered them on a distant planet. That planet was Earth." Andrew finished, trying to get them to stay.

The five stared at him like he was crazy, and Andrew quickly moved. "I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment. Now, thanks to me, them and every other power-crazed monster will be here soon. . .looking for the crown." He said, dashing toward the vault to open it.

Ronny didn't look thrilled, and immediately turned to leave, saying she had something else to do. Casey bit her lip, looking at the four, before taking a breath. "I think I'm going to go check on Mack." She said. Andrew looked betrayed from her.

"Wait! I need your help! I need to keep this from falling into the wrong hands!" Andrew exclaimed.

"You're rich. Buy an army." Will retorted, looking at him.

"An army can't stop them. You can. The four of you have the physical and mental qualities. Casey, you have the mental qualities to help look and keep track. And I have the money and technology to fight this evil. I can turn you into Power Rangers." He explained to the five of them standing there.

"Power Rangers? Yes!" Dax exclaimed.

"Personally, I don't work well with teammates, no offense guys. Good luck with. . . just. . . good luck." Will said as he turned, the others following.

"Spencer! Do something!"

"I will show them to the door, sir." Spencer finally said.

"No! Stop them!"

"Sir, even you cannot make people do something they don't want to do." Spencer told him.

Casey looked at the two in front of her, she really had nowhere else to go. She would just go find Mack and find something to do with him. But as soon as the four started to move, a blinding light stopped them, and the form of the guardian took

"He spoke the truth. The fate of your planet, your universe, rest in your hands. I am too weak to carry on myself." The knight spoke before he disappeared.

Casey then turned to Andrew. "So this is really true. You actually found it?" She said, as Andrew nodded.

* * *

Underneath the home, the four teens stood there getting their genes re-sequenced. Casey walked around the little headquarters, taking in the computer screens and all the gadgets around her. She wasn't becoming a ranger, Andrew needed her here.

"I want your help with finding the jewels to the crown. With your hacking skills, we may be able to pin point where the jewels are much quicker than without you." He explained to her. And she went with it. She didn't think she could ever be a ranger anyway. She wasn't strong enough or skilled. She was just, Casey Caruso. A famous hacker. There was nothing strong about that.

And besides, Mack wouldn't be happy with his dad if he put her girlfriend's life on the line every day.

"One thing you should know, is I would never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself." Andrew spoke to them as the glowing finally stopped.

"I don't see you getting your genes scrambled." Ronny stated, and Casey couldn't help but giggle from where she was pressing buttons on the computer, seeing what worked what.

"I'm about to join you. I will be the fifth member of the team, the red Power Ranger. Spencer!" Andrew explained to them. But before he could even start, the elevator doors opened, and Mack walked out, staring at everything around him.

"Mack, you need to go home!" Andrew demanded as they both went back upstairs. Casey frowned, confused and not knowing what else to do at the moment.

* * *

The four walked outside from some fresh air, while Casey went back upstairs to see what was going on between Mack and Andrew, before deciding that probably wasn't a good idea. Before she could even walk outside to find out where the team went, Andrew sped past her and outside. Spencer then followed with Mack behind him outside. Casey managed to catch eyes with Mack, before following him outside.

"You need to leave right away." Spencer told the rangers, who were standing there, obviously having been in a fight. "You three, you'll find your vehicles in the garage. Rose, you're with me." Spencer explained to the four rangers.

He then turned to Casey. "You're with me as well. Might as well come along." He told her. Casey nodded, a little worried. She turned to see Mack trying to follow the three, before Spencer grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "You're coming with me." He said, pulling him along. Casey couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"You guys were awesome! You really gave it to them back there!" Mack exclaimed over the roar of the jeep to Rose. Casey was in the back seats, while Rose and Mack were in front of her, and Andrew and Spencer were driving and shotgun.

"I'm not exactly sure who was giving what to whom, but thanks." Rose told him, smiling softly. Casey chuckled and watched them. The remaining three were on motorbikes and ATV's in front of them. Casey moved forward to talk to the two, when the jeep was suddenly jerked forward, stopping hard.

Casey looked up to see a bunch of frozen creatures standing in front of the cars. Casey was confused. "Wait? I thought they were lizards, and hot?" She asked, confused.

"More foot soldiers." Spencer said, as Andrew grabbed and opened the box, showing off the five morphers waiting. "These are your overdrive trackers. Use these, and you'll be Power Rangers. I'll be right behind you." Andrew explained to them as the four grabbed their trackers and ran to the front.

Mack jumped forward, looking at his dad. "Dad, I want to help!"

"I don't know about you guys, but we can't wait for Hartford. Let's ranger up." Will stated, turning from the father and son, to the Chillers.

"Overdrive! Accelerate!"

In their place stood four rangers of black, blue, pink, and yellow. Casey grinned from where she was, before turning back to the father and son.

"Mack, I have to join my team. The answer is 'no'! Do you hear me?" Andrew told his son.

"I'll keep an eye on him, sir." Spencer said.

Andrew nodded and jumped out, but before he could morph, the chillers had attacked him, knocking the tracker from his hand. Casey made a move, going to jump out and grab it to toss to Andrew, before she screamed, chillers grabbing her.

"Casey!" Mack shouted as she struggled to get through them. Mack jumped out, grabbing the tracker and quickly morphing into the red ranger. Casey stood there, eyes wide as Mack attacked the chillers holding both his girlfriend and father.

"Go Mack! Be a hero." She said quickly, moving back into the jeep.

"Drive Lance!"

"Drive Slammer!"

"Drive Vortex!"

"Drive Claws!"

"Drive Geyser!"

"Give me the crown!" Moltor yelled, suddenly standing there, looking at the rangers, not to mention Hartford, who was still struggling. He managed to get the crown before turning around.

"Get the crown!" Andrew yelled, but the rangers were busy with the lizards and chillers. Casey cursed softly, before jumping out of the jeep once again and running through the fighting.

"Hey! Hot head!" She screamed, taking a round house kick, shocking the monster. But then Moltor had the best of her, grabbing her leg and tossing her across the ground. Casey cursed, loudly this time, as she fell.

"You're useless!" Moltor yelled as Casey got back up, to be blasted by Moltor.

"Pathetic Rangers!" He added, before he was gone. Casey laid there, grabbing her arm. She looked up when she felt hands on her shoulders, looking up at Mack, still in his ranger outfit, as the others followed around her. Moltor was gone. . . .

-To Be Continued!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got the second chapter up! Yeah I'm late! Sorry!**

 **I own nothing but Casey!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"That was awesome!" Was the first thing out of Dax's mouth as soon as they got back to the Hartford mansion. Casey followed, hand tucked tightly in Mack's. She was so proud of him. He was the hero, for once in his life, he was what he had been reading about for so long and he didn't even know it. Mack's hand kept squeezing her own, and she couldn't help but smile.

"The bad guys got away with the crown, how is that awesome?" Will asked, staring at them.

Andrew Hartford smiled, before walking over to a safe. He quickly opened it, and pulled out yet another crown. "Moltor may have gotten away with a crown. . ."

"Wait? You gave Moltor a fake crown and kept the real crown? You made them all go out there, even me, for a cheap piece of junk? Well that was highly uncalled for!" Casey asked, looking at him. Mack's hand squeezed her yet again, looking down at her, telling her to calm down. Behind them, she could hear Ronny and Rose giggling a bit.

"It doesn't matter. We need Moltor to believe he has the real crown. You guys did great!" Andrew finished off, putting the crown back where it belonged.

"We were great? Mack was the one who was great! He jumped in when you couldn't!" Rose exclaimed. The others chorused together, agreeing with her.

"They're right, you did great." Casey repeated. Mack blushed, not used to all of the compliments toward him.

"Yes, great job Mack. You wanted to be a ranger and you were one. Now it's time to put that fantasy away. I'll take your tracker." Andrew stated, holding his hand out. The others stared at Andrew.

"But Dad. . ."

"Mack." Mack sighed, before handing the tracker back over to his father. "I'll be in my office in you need me." Andrew told them, before disappearing.

* * *

Mack had disappeared after that, and while the rangers had went back downstairs to check everything out, Casey went to find Mack. After a while, she found him sitting on the steps, face dejected and his book sitting beside him. She frowned, a breeze tossing her hair gently, before she slowly moved toward him. She sat down beside him and stared in silence for a moment.

"I just don't understand why he doesn't want me to help. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Mack finally broke the silence, staring off into the distance. Casey looked up at him, tucking a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear. She took a breath.

"I can do this, Case." Mack added.

"I know you can, Mack. You're a hero, you're the best hero I've ever met. And not because of all the books you've read." Casey agreed.

"Then why won't he let me be a ranger?"

"Maybe he's protecting you, Mack. Think about it." She took another breath. "I understand why he won't let me. I'm not that strong, I would probably get in the way. Heck, I'm almost scared of anything. . ."

"Casey, come on. . ."

"And he knows I love you, and you love me. And he wouldn't want anything to happen to me out there. He needs my common sense and hacking gift. He knows that if I was put out in that danger, you would probably kill him if I ever got hurt." Casey explained. Mack finally sighed and turned to face her, eyes meeting eyes.

"That is true." He finally said and she giggled.

"Then turn it around. You wouldn't want me being put out there in danger because I'm your girlfriend and you love me, right? Why wouldn't Andrew Hartford, a single father of one rambunctious twenty-one year old, let his only son, the only family he has left, go out there and put himself in danger?" She asked him, a serious tint in her voice. Mack faltered, before shaking his head and shrugging.

"I guess I need to go talk to him, huh?" She nodded to his question. He couldn't help but smile, before leaning down and kissing her softly. He pulled back after a moment and sighed. "There's a reason you're my girlfriend, isn't there?"

"I hope so." She said, laughing as he jumped up and headed back inside. She chuckled, shaking her own head and leaning back against the steps. She picked up the adventure book Mack had been reading and smiled softly, flipping through the old and folded up pages. He had read this book too many times.

"I see you got through to him?" Spencer asked, walking out with a glass of lemonade. Casey smiled and stood up, taking the glass and nodding.

"Just took a little common sense."

"A little sense from a girlfriend and a butler, huh?" Spencer added and she giggled. "Maybe." She added, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Spence. I'm going to go see what the rangers are up to." She said, taking the glass with her and heading back into the mansion and downstairs.

* * *

Casey walked in just as Ronny found the zords on the main screen. "Those are for us? I may need to lie down." Ronny joked and she laughed.

"Andrew Hartford has this big way of 'go big or go home'." She told them, walking over.

"I'll say." Will agreed.

"So, how to you know Mr. Hartford and Mack?" Ronny asked her after a moment, leaning back in the chair.

"Wait, I thought I knew your name. You're Casey Caruso! You're like the youngest hacker ever! She can hack into anything! I've learned some tricks from reading your blog." Will exclaimed, and Casey blushed, sitting down beside them.

"Well it's nice to have some fans. Yeah. I'm a well known hacker. Can't hack into anything, but I can hack into a lot of stuff. Most of the time I use it for good. You know, getting viruses out of major computers, opening unexplained files from around the world. Those things. I've known Mr. Hartford and Mack for almost three years now. Andrew needed my help after he got a major virus on his computer from trying to locate some lost files. I saved his whole computer. I've been friends with them ever since. That man can pay some serious money back!" She finally explained to them, watching them.

"So, how old are you?" Dax asked.

"Twenty-one. Same age as Mack."

"Who happens to be your boyfriend?" Ronny teased. Casey blushed even more, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah. We've been dating almost a year and a half now. He's like my best friend and this is the one place I can call home."

"You don't have a home?" Rose asked, confused. Casey shook her head. "No parents. Died when I was seven. Bounced around from orphanage to foster homes to girls' homes until I was eighteen. By then I knew how to mess with computers and it was a good amount of money that kept me alive. Once I was kicked out, I knew I had a steady income to take care of myself."

"Do you stay here with them?"

"Man, what is with all these questions? Every once in a while. Spend most of my days here if I'm not somewhere on a job. It's just easier. Now I'll be spending more time here I guess." She finished up just as the doors burst open an Mack came barreling in, accompanied by Spencer.

"He's gone! And his office is trashed! It's gotta be those lava freaks that took him!" Mack exclaimed.

"Who?" Dax finally asked as they all stood up.

"Master Hartford is missing. They left a mess that I am not going to clean." Spencer explained to all of them. Casey touched Rose's shoulder, pointing back to the computers. Rose was a young genius, they could easily track Hartford.

"Don't worry, Mack. We're going to get your dad back." Dax reassured.

"Thanks. I just hope he didn't take the tracker." Mack agreed.

"Ah yes, the tracker. . .What a pity it's in your father's office, locked in a fool-proof safe. Impossible to break. . . ." Spencer's eyes wandered toward Will. "Impossible!" Casey turned around just to see Will running. She couldn't help but smile, before turning back toward the computer.

A red, blinking 'H' appeared, and Casey smiled. She looked over at Rose, who grinned. "Found him!" She exclaimed.

"Rotuma Island. I've never heard of it." Ronny said, walking over to the computer screen.

"It's a remote island in Australasia, approximately four hundred and fifty kilometers north of Fiji." Rose explained, which didn't really surprise Casey at all. "Now, what I don't know is how we're going to get there."

"Well, the fastest way to get there is to use the Special Hydro-Aero Recon Craft. Or as your father likes to call it, the SHARC." Spencer explained, typing away at the computer until a screen popped up, showing a new vehicle.

"Sweet! I'm driving!" Ronny exclaimed.

"I'm going too, and don't try to stop me Spencer." Mack said, stopping the four.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sir!" Spencer added. Casey ran over, catching Mack's arm before he moved.

"Be careful, please?" She asked him softly. Mack smiled softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Wouldn't dream of leaving you so soon." He said. She smiled and nodded, taking a step back. She looked to see Ronny and Rose giggling and pushed them playfully. It was nice to have two girls as friends for once.

"You guys aren't going to leave without me, are you?" Will asked, catching up with them and tossing the tracker to Mack.

"You got it?" Ronny asked.

"Was there a doubt?" Will smirked.

"Not from me!" Casey called as they disappeared. She looked toward the screen, watching the rangers move and slip into the SHARC, before it was gone. She sighed.

"He'll be fine, Miss Caruso. You already know that." Spencer said softly, touching her shoulder. She touched his hand and sighed.

"Still, that doesn't make me any less worried, Spence."

* * *

It was a while before the rangers finally came back, Andrew Hartford in tow. "Thank goodness you're alright, Sir! I was getting worried about you." Spencer told them as they walked toward them. Casey moved and hugged Mack tightly, smiling as he squeezed back and then let her lean into his chest where they were standing.

"Spencer, are you turning into a softy in your old age?" Andrew joked.

"Never, Sir!"

They laughed, before an alarm sounded. Turning toward the t.v., they looked to see the monster that the rangers had defeated was now back, and bigger than ever.

"Sounds like it's time for the big stuff!" Ronny exclaimed, a bounce in her step at the thought of using the zords.

"Alright, Ronny. Guys, get your drivemax zords and go!" He told them. The rangers nodded, moving to grab their weapons. Mack moved, kissing her forehead once again and turning to move. "Mack." Andrew stopped him.

"Dad, they need my help!"

Andrew looked at him, before looking at the rangers. They nodded. He then looked at Casey, who nodded softly.

"Be careful." He let Mack go, now and forever a red ranger.

* * *

Casey sat in her seat as Mack stood there, getting his genes modified. Yeah, it sucked. She wasn't a ranger. But she was glad Mack finally got the adventure he actually deserved.

"Your DNA resequencing is now complete, sir." Spencer said, the beams now turning off as Mack stood there.

"I don't feel any different."

"It takes a few minutes to kick in." Ronny added. Mack smiled, looking over at Casey walked over to them.

"It's great to have you on the team, Mack." Rose said, handing his tracker. Mack was grinning, taking the tracker and putting it on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Mack exclaimed.

"I'm proud of you." Casey told him, smiling. Mack nodded, hugging her tightly to him.

"Wait, if Mack's a ranger now, that means he's the hero. So that means you, Casey, are the damsel in distress." Dax exclaimed to them, grinning and nodding. Casey rolled her eyes, walking over to him. She grabbed his outstretched arm while he was still laughing and twisted, flipping and tossing the blue ranger to the ground.

"Yeah, she's not a damsel in distress. I learned that the hard way." Mack commented to where Dax laid, catching his breath. The rangers laughed, Will helping Dax to his feet. They smirked, before Mack frowned, before reaching and grabbing Spencer's collar. He lifted the man then, over his head.

"When I asked for a raise, this was hardly what I had in mind." Spencer muttered as Hartford came back in, letting Mack lower him back to the ground. Hartford chuckled. "I see you've given Mack his enhanced powers."

"I had the re-sequencer re-calibrated especially for him, sir."

"Listen up rangers. It's time to get to work. Our enemies have the crown, and now they're going to be after the jewels. It's going to be the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first!" Hartford explained to the others.

"Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is bad! But I wanted to get at least another chapter of this up! I didn't just want to have two chapters and leave it hanging.  
**

 **I'm hopefully gonna have another Mystic Force chapter up this week, and then try to have another chapter up for both in two weeks before school starts back.**

 **Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

"St. Lucia." Was the first thing out of Rose's mouth as they walked the beach, her tracker in hand. After many times trying to fight with Moltor for the gem, finding a map to the gem and then finally winning, they were at the remote island to find the gem.

"Hey, Mack! Stop hugging up on your girlfriend and get out the map! It would be nice to have something to follow!" Ronny called back. Casey looked up and couldn't help but laugh, looking up at Mack for a moment.

"I hope it leads to something good." Mack commented, pulling the map out.

"I'm just glad your dad let me out of that dang mansion for once. I can't stay cooped up all day." Casey added and laughed. While the rangers were decked out in their uniforms, Casey was just wearing some jeans and a green top, feeling way more comfortable with these on.

"Only because you have that." Mack added, nodding his head toward the black bag on her shoulder. Casey looked at it and chuckled. Inside was her own laptop Mr. Hartford had given her, along with a tracker similar to the rangers to keep up and keep In touch. She smiled and bumped Mack playfully, holding his hand as they walked.

They came across a few artefacts that Rose said didn't exist. She was more of a party pooper than anything. Casey didn't understand that.

"I know a lot about Brownbeard, too." Rose snapped, looking over at Mack. "But I got it from history books. Like most pirates, he was an outlaw. He spent his life stealing. He was nothing but a crook." Rose explained to them. Casey rolled her eyes. The girl in pink needed to learn to have some fun for once in her life.

"But he was a jolly crook!" Dax exclaimed from the back and they all laughed.

"Brownbeard's ultimate goal was to find the legendary Eye of the Sea, but he died before he could find it. Some say his ghost is still searching for it." Mack explained to them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, if Brownbeard wanted the jewel so much, then it's got to have a lot of power. Who bets it's the first jewel to the Corona?" Ronny added, and they agreed, heading on deeper into their adventure.

* * *

The six came to a large ravine in the jungle. The only thing able to cross was a long, rickety wooden bridge that didn't look at all safe.

"Looks like we have to cross." Will stated, looking at the map.

Dax chuckled. "No sweat. I've done this a thousand times. It's actually kind of fun." But he faltered, and looked at the others. "Who wants to go first?" He asked. The rangers and Casey looked at him.

"I guess I'll go." Mack offered, since he was the leader. He started across, and once the others thought it was safe, they started following, Casey last.

They were halfway across when something creaked. Casey turned back in time to see the rope coming apart, and the bridge gave way, only hanging on one side of the cliff. The rangers and Casey hanging on for dear life.

"It's actually kind of fun!" Will exclaimed, glaring as he held on tightly.

"Everybody hold on!" Mack yelled, being the closest to the other end.

"Like we have a choice!" Ronny yelled.

"Casey!" Mack yelled, turning to look, not realizing she was dead last. And she was slipping. Casey whimpered, holding on, but the wood bit in her skin, making it hurt and she was losing her grip. "I'm slipping!" She yelled.

Dax moved fast, his arm reaching out and grabbing the strap on Casey's bag. She yelped as he started to try and pull her up. "Kick your legs on the planks and push up, I've got you!" He yelled. Casey looked up at him, pure terror in her eyes, but she did as she was told, pushing herself up till she was closer to Dax. Dax grabbed her as soon as her hands were next to his. His arm wrapped around her waist, pushing her to him. "I've got her, Mack." The blue ranger yelled up to the red.

"Well that's great, but can we get up there now?!" Will snapped. Mack groaned, pulling himself up on the other side of the bridge. "Will, grab my arm. Each of you grab the one above you!" He commanded the others. Each of them took whatever body part, normally a leg, to hold onto. Dax grabbed Rose's leg, and Casey moved quickly, grabbing her other leg to help her weight off of Dax. Mack moved, using his super strength, and pulled the five up, throwing them over him and onto the safety of the ground.

Casey coughed, Dax now on top of her in a crumpled heap. "Dax, you can get off of me now!" She complained, and he chuckled, pushing off of her quickly. "Talk about awkward." Ronny chuckled as she stood up. Dax turned to see Mack standing there, glaring at the blue ranger.

"Sorry, Mack." He mumbled. Mack moved and pulled Casey to her feet, checking her over for any injuries.

"Hey, you really need to be an actor and not a stunt man, cause you just saved me back there." Casey said quickly, looking back at the blue ranger, who blushed immediately.

"Let's keep going." Will said, dusting off his uniform.

"Hold up. That bridge was secure when we started crossing it. Someone must have cut the ropes." Dax offered, confused as he stared at them.

"Maybe it's the curse." Ronny shrugged. Rose rolled her eyes, before they continued on.

* * *

"Who wants to be the first to go into the creepy cave?" Ronny asked, as the group looked at the cave they were lead to. They all looked at each other, before Rose finally groaned. "Come on." She said as she started in, the others following. Casey felt Mack's hand tighten around hers, as if saying he was there and wasn't going to let her get hurt.

They walked a bit farther, before something felt a bit odd.

"I'm telling you, there's no such thing as ghosts!" Rose exclaimed for the last time where the others stood.

"If there's no such thing as ghosts, Rose. Then who is that? Cause he wasn't here before." Casey said softly. Rose spun around to see a cloud suddenly turn into a pirate, standing there tall and proud.

"Ahoy! You be lookin' at the most fearsome pirate. 'Tis I, Brownbeard the pirate!" The pirate exclaimed at the others.

"I can't believe it!" Mack exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "I've read every story written about you! You're a legend!" He told the pirate ghost. Casey laughed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You make an old seadog blush! Tis a true pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, if you'd be so kind, get off me island!" The pirate explained. The rangers looked up at the pirate, confused.

"We're not leaving until we get what we came here for." Casey argued, glaring at the pirate now. The pirate turned to her, raising an eyebrow, before taking a step closer to her. Casey swallowed thickly.

"And what is it ye be here for, my brown eyed beauty?" He asked her. Casey's eyes widened and Mack immediately moved in front of her, glaring at the pirate a bit.

"The Eye of the Sea!" Dax exclaimed, before receiving an elbow to the stomach by Ronny.

"So, ye be looking for the Eye? Well you'll never get it! It's going to be mine, ye hear?! All mine!" The pirate yelled, grabbing Dax by the collar, who nodding fearfully.

"Listen, we need that jewel for something very important, so just stay out of our way." Rose moved between Dax and Brownbeard, glaring.

"And who is this saucy young beauty?" He asked.

"Is there a reason he's hitting on all of us?" Casey whispered.

"The name's Rose and you're not fooling me with your phony pirate charm! I know you're nothing but a common thief!"

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Brownbeard said softly, taking the pink ranger's hand and kissing it. She pulled her hand away immediately.

"See? He even steals from Shakespeare!"

"Well, I"ll tell ya one thing girlie. You'll never find the Eye of the Sea."

"Yes we will! We have a map. . . I'll just shut up." Dax mumbled, once again getting an elbow to his stomach.

"Good thinking." Casey added.

"So ye do? What do you say we look for the Eye, together? I bet me lucky pearl we'll find it." Brownbeard asked. Casey rolled her eyes.

"He'll just steal it right out from under us. I'm with Rose, let's not trust him and keep going." Casey added, the pirate turning to look at her. He then looked up at Mack, who was still in front of her.

"Is she yours?" The pirate asked. "I bet she gets annoying, doesn't she?"

"Hey!" Mack rolled his eyes, looking back at his girlfriend.

"Actually, maybe it's not such a bad idea. He does know the island." Will offered.

"Well, he knew enough to cut the ropes on the bridge." Rose glared.

"What can I say? I'm a scoundrel. But I don't want to keep the jewel! I just want to hold it in me hand. Just once. So my soul can finally rest." The pirate explained.

"You guys can do what you want, count me out!" Rose yelled as the others agreed with the pirate. She then stormed off, leaving the others with the pirate.

* * *

"Rose was really mad, huh?" Dax asked, ducking a tree as they kept going.

"She'll cool down. Right now, we need to follow the map." Will told them, walking behind them a bit.

"Follow this, rangers!" The four rangers looked up, before being blasted back by a cannon monster and Miratrix. Mack helped Casey up, before shoving her toward a wall of trees to get her out of the way. The rangers moved to help once the map was stolen, until a pirate swung down and stole the map once more.

And that pirate was Rose.

* * *

They ended up finding the Eye of the Sea, but it wasn't the jewel they were looking for. However, Brownbeard gave them his pearl, and the pearl ended up being the first gem of the Corona Aurora.

"You know, St. Lucia was fun. But I think I'm going to stick to my computer. I'm not cut out to be a ranger." Casey told Mack as they walked the beach one last time. Rose was with Brownbeard, and the others were waiting by the SHARC.

"Hey. You could be a ranger. Don't give up." Mack offered, looking down at her and smiling. Casey looked up before sighing. "I'm not like you guys. I don't have the physical abilities to be a ranger. Sure, it looks cool. But I would just get in the way." She told him, frowning.

"Casey. I've known you for quite some time. I've been dating you for a year and a half. You might not think so, but you are definitely ranger material. So dad hasn't made you a ranger. That doesn't mean a thing." Mack explained. Casey sighed, before looking up at him.

"Alright, whatever you say." She said and rolled her eyes. Mack laughed, before wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her, laughing as she squealed.

"You are crazy, Mackenzie Hartford!" She squealed once he had set her down. "But you're my kind of crazy." She said and smiled, before reaching up and kissing him. Mack returned the kiss, hands around her waist.

"Hey, love birds! Let's go before Dax starts recording this! He's already calling you the hero and the damsel." Ronny yelled to them. Casey groaned. "I am not a damsel!"


	4. Chapter 4 Pt 1

**Well...I did get this chapter up at least!**

 **I will get my other two up tomorrow hopefully. I'm not doing a single thing tomorrow so I'm probably going to focus on my chapters tomorrow to at least ease my fans pains**

 **Alright! Chapter 4 Pt 1**

The Hartford mansion was quiet for a few months, nothing bad really happening. This gave the rangers a chance to calm down and do something they wanted to do, if they weren't focusing on the crown.

Casey sighed, putting her book down and looking around the main room of the mansion. The rangers had gone out for some exercise, leaving the hacker by herself. It seemed that it was always like that now. Ever since St. Lucia, she had to stay back for anything they had to do. Almost like she didn't belong anymore. She didn't mind staying back to help Hartford. But now that Mack was spending more time with his new found friends, instead of her she felt, well, left out.

There was a loud commotion, Casey looked up to see the five rangers come running in, tired and sweaty from their jog.

"Dude, I totally beat you!" Dax exclaimed, coming in dead last behind all of them.

"Dax, you're dead last!" Ronny laughed, turning around to look at him.

"Because Will tripped me!"

"What can I say, I like to win." Will added.

"You didn't even win, Mack won!" Rose giggled. Mack laughed, turning to Casey, who had stood up. "Hey babe!" He said, reaching over and kissing her cheek. Casey chuckled, before pushing. "Ew, you stink!" She joked. Mack laughed, before turning to the others.

"Hey, Mack. I was thinking, maybe you and I could go out to that new restaurant in town?" Casey asked. She hadn't spent much time with her boyfriend since the rangers started.

Mack hissed, before sighing. "Sorry, Casey. But Dax, Will and I are going to head over to the arcade. I promise, we'll do it soon though." He said quickly, smiling at her. Casey smiled softly at him.

"We need to get going." Will offered and hit Mack in the shoulder.

"I'll see you later, babe." Mack told her as the three boys raced upstairs. The girls had already headed upstairs to shower, leaving Casey alone once again.

"Awesome." She said softly, closing her book and leaning against the pillar.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me guys." Mack told the two men as they entered the small jewelry store.

"This is odd for me. Never been in a jewelry store. Except on set, but they're not a nice." Dax explained, looking around the glass containers full of jewels.

"Tell me again why we're here, exactly?" Will asked, dodging a few necklaces hanging from another shelf. Mack chuckled.

"Because I needed an excuse to go out and surprise Casey without her knowing. So you two were the best excuse I could come up with while the girls are out for decorations." He explained as he slid through the rows of jewelry tucked away in glass containers.

"Her birthday is going to be awesome! She'll be older than you, Mack." Dax joked and Mack rolled his eyes. "By a few weeks. Not even that." He countered before stopping once he finally saw it.

"Found it." He told the guys as he looked at the necklace, smiling softly. This was going to be one epic party.

* * *

Casey sighed as she walked downstairs to the control room. Andrew and Spencer were already downstairs, messing with what seemed to be a new contraption. As soon as she stepped in, Andrew had put it back into a lock drawer before she could notice. "What's going on, Casey?" He said quickly.

Casey sighed, pushing her hair from her face. "Feeling invisible. Ever since the rangers started, all Mack ever does is spend time with them. I know it's cool and all, to have new friends that are part of a team, but I exist as well." She explained slipping on the stool and sitting down, looking over at the two older males.

"I'm sure he's not ignoring you on purpose Casey. But this is the first time he's ever had friends like these. Give him some time. He knows you're still around. You've been around for a while haven't you?" Andrew explained to the girl. Casey sighed and nodded.

"He'll probably take you out for your birthday or something, Miss Caruso." Spencer added and Casey looked up at him. Mack hadn't even spoke about her birthday, and it was only in a few weeks. It was like she had fallen off the face of the planet to him. And she didn't understand why.

Their alarm went off, and Andrew immediately went to the computer, looking up. Moltor and his lava lizards were at it again, downtown

"I'll notify the rangers." Casey said quickly, hitting the button to signal them. She sighed. Sometimes, she wished she could be a ranger, just once. So that they knew she existed still.

* * *

"Another victory again. Those two knuckleheads don't know what hit them!" Will yelled as the five rangers walked back into the mansion, laughing and shouting about their victory. Casey walked in, wincing at the shouting and chuckling, before squeaking as Mack ran over, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Look at your guy, Case. He's a strong, independent hero, and with a beautiful girl as his damsel." He said and laughed.

"What have I said about calling me a damsel?" She warned and he laughed, kissing her cheek. She smiled.

The five rangers immediately conversed into their powers and what was next for the team, making Casey feel left out once again. She sighed and turned to Mack where he was sitting propped up on the couch. "Mack. I was thinking. You and I could go to that restaurant now, don't you think?" She asked, her hand sliding up his arm to get his attention.

"Mack! Come on! Your dad's got something to show us!" Ronny called and Mack was up, shaking her hand off and running after the team. Casey's eyes fell and she looked down at her lap. When had she become so invisible to him? Her eyes stung, and she turned quickly so the five wouldn't see her. Quickly, she grabbed her jacket from the chair and stood up, slipping it on and heading out. She needed a walk, a break from all this.

She didn't see Mack turn to watch her. Didn't see the worried face he gave her, and didn't see Rose squeeze his arm to tell him everything was okay.

* * *

Casey kicked the stone in front of her, hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket and her hair hanging over her face, brushing across her reddened cheeks.

She knew she shouldn't be so jealous and so bitter. This was his dream, his one chance to prove himself to his father. But that didn't mean she was pushed out of the equation.

She sighed and looked up toward the cloud covered sky, watching the clouds move and combine with others to make bigger, more scary clouds. The wind whipped at the skin that wasn't covered, but otherwise it was a warmer day.

"I don't understand. So, I'm not a ranger. That doesn't make me invisible, right?" She asked herself out loud, walking the street. It was rather quiet for the middle of the day, that should have set anybody on edge.

"Not so fast, girl!"

Casey spun around, staring at Moltor and his lava lizards. She sighed, why did this always happen to her? "Come with me quietly, and no one will get hurt." He growled to her. Casey took a step back as one lava lizard moved toward her. Her eyes scanned what was around her, and she quickly moved, jumping to the side and kicking an empty trash can into the lizard, making him stumble. The loud noise startled the monsters, and Casey took off.

"Fools! After her!" Casey kept running as the lizards chased her. She needed to get to a spot to get a hold of the others, but the lizards were faster than she thought. She squeaked as she turned a corner and two were standing there, growling. One made a grab and she ducked, kicking her left leg out to topple the other over his own feet and into the one next to him. She quickly ducked into a roll and kept running.

"Oh screw this." She panted as she turned down another alley, grabbing her phone from her pocket and hitting the red button in the middle of it. As she was trying to tuck it away, another jumped from the top of the building, falling into her. She tumbled with it a bit, pushing herself back up as quickly as she could.

* * *

"Sir. I'm picking up a distress signal." Spencer called to Andrew, where he was talking with the rangers.

"That's strange. Everybody's here." He said, before turning toward the five. "Wait, where's Casey?" He asked quickly.

"She went out for a walk. Looked pretty upset." Ronny explained, frowning.

"Dad, what's going on?" Mack stepped toward his father as he typed away at the keys. A screen popped up moments later, showing the lizards chasing after a girl.

"She's in trouble. Rangers?!" Andrew could barely get the words out before Mack was gone, not even calling for his own team.

* * *

Casey couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding and her chest was tightening with each step she took. She turned her head to see if she had lost them, and when she hadn't seen any, she stopped behind a wall, coughing and doubling over to catch her breath. What was going on?

As soon as she caught her breath, a lizard had grabbed her and tossed her. She squeaked as she fell, roughing up the side of her face and her arm. She pushed herself up and fought, learning a few self defense techniques with the team.

She jumped and twisted, hearing something pop and pain flash into her body through her foot, but she kept fighting. She screamed as Moltor grabbed her arm, twisting it and locking her in place.

"Let's see your little red ranger try to find you now." Moltor growled as he looked at her.

"Casey!"

Casey looked up to see the rangers, but she cried out when Moltor twisted her arm once again. "So long rangers!" And then there was black.

"No!" Mack yelled, watching his girlfriend disappear through a portal with Moltor.


	5. Chapter 4 Pt 2

**I got a Power Ranger one up!**

 **Okay so I'm probably going to spend my day tomorrow watching Netflix and writing my Mystic Force one. Cause I still cannot find the transcript and that's what I want to use and because the girl I usually read, hers is completely opposite and very good, I can't use that :( And now Operation Overdrive apparently was removed from Netflix so yea. . . Ugh. .**

 **Anyways!**

Chapter 4 Pt 2

"Where is she?" Mack growled, pacing the floor in headquarters. The rangers were surrounding the computers, looking on anything they could to find the missing girl, but they had been searching for hours, and still no luck.

"Mack, come on. Calm down, she'll be fine." Ronny tried to reassure the leader of their team, but Mack wasn't having it. He was too furious at the moment to even think.

"I can't calm down, Ronny. Not when my girlfriend is being held captive by Moltor. Who knows what he's doing!" Mack snapped, voice rising.

"Mack, please. Calm down." Andrew Hartford begged, looking at his son. "We're searching every database we can, all around the world. She'll show up." He explained.

"Plus the girl is a genius and a hacker! She'll be able to tell us where she is when she gets the chance." Will added. Mack turned toward the black ranger, before sighing. He ran a hand over his face and looked at the rangers.

"Look, I'm sorry. But she means everything to me. I can't lose her." They had never heard him sound so. . .vulnerable. Rose rubbed his shoulder, looking at him. "We'll find her. Or she'll find us." She added and he nodded, leaning against the wall and watching the others go back to work.

"Where are you, Case?" He whispered and closed his eyes

* * *

"Get in there girl!"

Casey cursed, not being able to catch herself in time and falling to the dusty floor, coughing at the sudden pain in her ribs. She managed to push herself up on her knees, coughing from the dust. "Now I know why you don't have a girlfriend." She mumbled, collapsing once more from a kick in the side. Yep, she had a bruised or cracked rib. She knew it.

"Look around. See where you're at." Moltor growled from above her. Casey managed to look up. Four dark walls surrounded, save for one door with a barred window. On one side, there was a large desk, with a computer sitting on top, and the other side was a bench. Nothing else but that.

"I know that you are good at hacking. So you can hack into the database and find the rest of the jewels. Once we find them, I'll use you to get the other jewels from your precious rangers." He explained as she managed to stand up and wobble a bit.

"You'll never win. Don't you guys get it? You can't win." She snapped and Moltor grabbed.

"Get to work." He yelled and turned, walking out of the cell, leaving another monster standing at the door. She winced at the loud slam and sighed, moving slowly to sit down on the bench for a moment, holding her rib. She reached up to the side of her face, feeling the last drops of blood from where it had been scratched up. She leaned against the wall, wincing and coughing a bit at the pain.

This was going to be a long day

* * *

"Rangers, Flurious is at it again. Head out." Hartford spoke, staring at the screen.

"What? We can't!" Dax exclaimed.

"Yeah! We have to find Casey!" Ronny added.

"Spencer and I will keep looking. Right now, your city needs you." Hartford told them. The rangers sighed, before heading on to the scene.

Andrew sighed. "We should have given it to her earlier, Sir." Spencer told Hartford as he walked over to a safe in the headquarters.

"Yeah, but then what would Mack have said, to find out his father has been making a morpher for his own girlfriend? He would have killed me." Hartford explained, looking at the morpher in the safe. "I already don't want Mack a ranger, what would it be like knowing his girlfriend was a ranger."

"Maybe it would be for the best?" Spencer offered and shrugged. Andrew bit his lip and shrugged, looking over at the safe once more.

"I don't know Spence."

* * *

Casey sighed angrily, plopping her head on her hands, which had been a bad idea. She rubbed the dried blood off her head and made the gash start to hurt and bleed once more. She didn't want to hack into these databases to help Moltor, but her trick to try and get into Hartford's computers was as difficult as the rest. She had made these systems, why couldn't she break them?

"This is hopeless." She whined, pulling her bloody hand from her face. She wiped the blood on her jeans and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. The sound of the door startled her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see the monster from before walk in. He closed the door and crossed his arms, looking at her.

"I'm going as fast as I can, you can't rush this." She mumbled to the creature and moved back to the computer, wincing and sighing softly. He didn't leave though. He just watched her, until a damp cloth was placed in front of her.

"For your head." He said softly. Casey looked at the cloth, before looking over at the monster. He just, helped her? Not in the way she wanted, but still. She took the cloth and pressed it to the gash. The cool damp feeling felt amazing on the heated skin.

"Thank you." She whispered, still looking at the monster. He turned away from her, standing to the side as to not disturb.

"What's your name?" Casey finally asked him, biting her lip as she pulled the cloth from her face. The monster looked at her for a moment, before looking away once again.

"Tyzonn."

Casey nodded. "You're not like the others. Why is that?" She asked.

"Because I am not like them. I am not a monster in the first place, only cursed." Tyzonn explained to her. Casey smiled softly, before turning back to the computer.

"You are gifted with computers?" He asked her and she chuckled.

"Yeah you can say that. But he wants me to get into my own computer system. I can't do that unless I can create. . . a virus. ." Casey looked at the screen for a moment, before it dawned on her. "A virus!" She exclaimed, startling the monster.

"Tyzonn! I need your help. I have a plan."

* * *

"This is hopeless! We're not going to be able to find her!" Mack exclaimed as he paced the headquarters. "We just need to bust in and get her out."

"And you know where his headquarters is, genius?" Ronny asked, arms crossed where she sat.

"I was there once, wasn't I?" He snapped.

"Mack, calm down!"

"Calm down! My girlfriend is being held hostage by some lava freak, and you want me to calm down?!" Mack snapped, and Andrew rolled his eyes.

"We're trying our best."

"That's not good enough! If I hadn't left her out of the loop of everything, she wouldn't have felt so ignored." Mack exclaimed and sighed, plopping in a chair.

"Left her out of the loop?" Andrew asked, confused. Mack sighed.

"We've been planning a surprise party for her birthday. Ronny and I have been getting decorations and Mack took the boys to get her a present while she didn't notice. I guess she thought she was being left out because she wasn't a ranger." Rose explained to Andrew, sighing softly. Andrew frowned.

"Mack, I know you're upset. I'm worried about her too, alright, but we will find her. We'll. . ."

"Sir! I'm picking up a signal!"

Andrew spun around and immediately moved to the computers, typing furiously before the signal could get any weaker. It took a minute, before he smirked.

"Your girlfriend is good for something, Mack. We've locked in on her." Andrew quickly said and Mack moved forward to pin point the location. Something beeped and a message quickly came up. Rose raised an eyebrow and immediately decoded it, before smirking. "It says 'Hurt, but safe. Moltor wants me to lock in on computers. Doesn't know what I'm doing, hurry, but be careful.' She's trying to get a message through." Rose explained.

"Come on, we need to go. Rangers!" Mack quickly announced.

"Be careful. They're probably waiting for you." Andrew warned and the team nodded, before quickly moving out.

* * *

"Yes! It got through!" Casey exclaimed, typing away for a few more minutes. She turned to Tyzonn, smiling, before standing up.

"Tyzonn. I promise, when I get out of here. I'll be sure to find you a way out of this. We'll bring you back to normal." She explained to the creature, her hands on his shoulders. Tyzonn nodded to her, watching her as she moved to grab her flash drive. As soon as she pulled it out, there was a bang.

"You insolent girl! You brought them here didn't you!?" Moltor screamed, running into the room and grabbing her arm. She winced as she was forced to kneel in front of him.

"So what? They would have found their way here soon. I just did you a favor. Brought them to kick your butt." She said and gasped when he grabbed her face in his hands. He growled, before pulling back for a moment.

"That's alright. They want a show. I'll give them a show." He growled, before throwing Casey into the lizards. "Bring her!" Casey struggled. This wasn't part of her plan, she hoped she could improvise.

* * *

"There it is!"

The rangers moved their vehicles to the side. "This the same place you were, Mack?" Ronny asked and Mack nodded. "They brought me here." He added. "Now we just need to find her."

"Looking for someone, rangers?" Moltor announced where he stood. The rangers moved quickly, standing in front of him.

"Where is she, Moltor?" Mack yelled. Moltor laughed.

"She'd make a lovely Christmas ornament." He said and moved to the side. In the middle of where they were standing was a large lava pit, and hanging above by her wrists and metal cuffs, was Casey. She looked up at the metal, wincing and then back down at the lava.

"Casey!" Casey turned her head and smirked, before squeaking once the chain moved, her body moving downward and one step closer.

"Too late for your little girl."

"It's never too late! Rangers!" The five moved into battle as the chain slowly casted her down, closer and closer to the pit. Casey whimpered, looking over. She could spot Tyzonn, but she immediately shook her head. She didn't want him to get into anything. He was safer away from all of this.

She shrieked when the chain moved downward faster. This was definitely not how she wanted to die.

"Say goodbye to your girl, red ranger!" Moltor laughed, hitting the chain, watching as it immediately released and sent her falling.

"No!"

"Dax!" Rose yelled. "Drive Geysers!" She shot water toward the lava to cool it as Dax made a jump, catching Casey and landing on the other side.

Casey gasped, arms around Dax's neck and wincing as they landed. "I'm serious. They need to make you an actor or something." She told him and Dax smirked, before setting her down and moving to get back into battle.

Casey sat there, watching them all and wincing as she stood up. "This isn't over!" Moltor yelled, before he was gone. Casey didn't even have time to breathe before Mack had thrown his helmet off and trapped her into a hug. Casey laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Just a little beat up, but it'll work." She said.

"Let's get you home." Mack told her and she nodded.

* * *

Andrew wrapped the girl in a hug. "I'm glad you're safe. What did he want?" Andrew asked, watching as Casey sat down on the seat, leaning into Mack.

"Information on you guys. As always."

"And did you give it to him?"

"I'm giving him something better." She told him, spinning in her chair and plugging her flash drive in. She sat and typed, before hitting enter. "And there we go. The next earthquake will be because of Moltor. I just wiped his entire hard drive and caused a virus as well."

"Casey you are a genius!"

* * *

"I'm sorry about everything. I didn't realize how left out you felt until it was too late." Mack apologized. They walked hand in hand through the garden for a while.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. I should have realized that this was your time to shine. You're the red ranger, their leader. You have to be amazing." She said and laughed. Mack chuckled, before pulling out a red rose and handing it to her. She raised an eyebrow, before grinning and taking it.

"I was actually trying to finish up your birthday gift."

"You didn't have to get me a thing."

"But I did. And I really hope you like it." He said, grabbing the box from his jacket and opening it. Inside was a small silver chain with a red heart charm hanging from it. Casey's eyes widened. No one had ever gotten her something that was real and this beautiful. She had been on her own for so long, this was so new to her.

"Mack. . ."

"I know there's only one charm. . ."

"No! Mack I love it!" She said, grinning and holding her hand out. He moved and clipped it onto her wrist. "It's perfect." She whispered.

"Just like you?" Mack joked. Casey grinned, before reaching up and kissing him gently, standing on her toes.

"This was amazing, Mack. I love it!" He smiled as they walked into the mansion.

"There's one more gift!" He said, and opened the large doors.

"Happy Birthday!"


End file.
